Ashyella
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Ash loses a bet and has to crossdress to attend his mom's garden party. Gary's there and doesn't realize that Misty's "cousin Ashley" is really Ash and ends up likeing her. Will Ash be Gary's Cinderella or will everything shatter like a glass slipper?


**Hi, I randomly got this idea and couldn't sleep until I got it started so here goes!**

**Disclaimer- Pokémon's older than I am… Do you REALLY think I own it?**

**~~~lol~~~**

At 3:27 Ash sat down between Brock and Misty at his mom's table and said, "It looks like it's gonna rain. You might wanna reschedule your garden party mom."

"I don't think so sweetie, and even if it does we can just have it inside," his mom said knowing Ash wanted to get out of it. Even though they were on friendly terms Ash was always still reluctant to see his ex-rival turned friend.

"Ash, if you're gonna try and get out of going don't make it so obvious!" Misty said.

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu agreed, nodding. Ash was about to call Pikachu a traitor when his mother gasped.

"Mimey, we need to go to the store! I forgot some groceries!"

"Mime!" he called running out the door while shooting a glare at Brock.

"Misty, it's gonna rain! Watch outside, any minute now!"

"Ash, just admit that you are trying to get your mom to cancel the party cause you don't wanna go."

"That's not it, it's gonna rain before five o'clock!"

"I bet that it isn't."

"Fine then if it does you have to admit electric pokémon are way better than water when we do have the party, in front of everyone!"

"Okay, and when it _doesn't_ rain you have to dress up like a girl, exactly how I tell you to, and say that your name is Ashley all night until midnight."

"Deal!" Pikachu just shook his head and started eating the pokémon food Brock had made.

At 5:30 Ash was in a blue, sparkly, mini dress of Misty's with a long, wavy, black wig and matching heals. Ash drew the line at make-up and fake nails but Misty reminded him that it was how she wanted so the trainer mostly remained silent as his friend applied the "horrible, evil, tools of torture". Misty had also dressed up the outfit with a blue sequined headband.

Misty gasped and ran out of the room and when she reentered she was holding something black and two oranges. Ash's eyes widened and he asked, "What's that."

"Well, guessing by your expression you already know it's a strapless bra and fillers," she said beaming.

"No, no no no no no, did I say no?" he yelled.

Brock laughed and said, "You have to Ash, it was you two's deal."

"Please, anything but that!"

She shoved them toward him, "Wear the bra like a man Ash."

"But men don't-"

"Do it!"

At 5:50 Ash looked in a mirror on their way out. He really did look like a girl, and luckily enough for him Gary probably wouldn't notice that "Ashley" was just Ash in drag.

"I hate you two."

"Come on Ash, only until midnight," Brock said trying to cheer Ash up.

"I swear if Gary finds out, I'm sicking Pikachu and Squirtle on you both. At the same time!" He yelled, pointing dramatically at them.

"Pika Pika-Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said, scolding Ash for dragging him into this.

"Oh, don't you act innocent, you could have stopped them but no! You let them make me look like a girl," Ash was officially feeling betrayed.

The three just laughed and Misty said, "Oh, it couldn't end to terribly bad could it? You two hardly see each other and by the next time he'll have discovered new and more embarrassing things to pick on you about."

Ash muttered, "I don't see how that's a good thing."

He was about to walk out the door when his mom stopped him, "Ash, be sure that the oranges stay in your bra; it would be very embarrassing if they didn't."

"You knew about this?" he yelled.

"Of course, I'm the one that suggested Misty use oranges instead of tissues," she said smiling then taking a picture. "Oh, and one more thing sweetie," she lowered the camera and gave Ash a worried look, "just throw those oranges into the woods when you're done with them."

"I really hate all of you," Ash mumbled under his breath.

At 7 o'clock Gary walked into Delia's garden party an hour late. He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt along with black shoes. He walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to finish up some paperwork before I could come."

"Oh it's quite alright dear, just have some fun."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. He looked over to see Brock and Misty standing and talking to a girl with black hair he had never met. He walked up to them because they were really the only one he knew that were there. "Hey guys," he looked around, "where's Ash at?"

Misty chocked on her drink and Brock looked like he was about to burst out in a fit of laughter. "N-No," Misty said in between laughs, "haven't seen him in a few hours." She stopped laughing and smiled at the other girl that Gary noticed was gorgeous, "Gary, this is my cousin Ashley. Ashley, this is Gary."

He smiled at her, "Hi, do I know you? You seem familiar." She really seemed very familiar but he couldn't ever meeting anyone named Ashley.

"N-No, never met you before in my life!" she replied, blushing.

"Um, okay."

At 7:30 Gary asked Ashley to dance and she agreed. Gary noticed her glare at Misty before following him to were several couples danced together.

"So, where are you from?" Gary asked while dancing with the mysterious girl.

"Um I'm from uh, Goldenrod, in Johto," she said stumbling over her words.

"Wow, so what bring you all the way to Pallet?"

"My mom isn't well so she sent me to stay with Misty," she said slightly more confidentially. "And Mrs. Ketchum invited me here; she's a very sweet lady."

Gary smiled because he didn't know that "Ashley's" story had been planned and practiced the whole hour he was running late. "She really is, she's like a mom to me really, the only family I have besides her and Ash is my grandpa."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, so you're from Pallet?"

"Yes, I've always lived here but I did traveling as a pokémon trainer and then for research when I was younger, but there's just no place like home I guess," he said with a laugh.

Ash even found himself laughing, and talking, and dancing. Ash checked the clock on his cell when Gary went to get drinks, he sighed, it was 9:40.

At 9:45 Gary returned with them both a drink and he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Is everything okay?" Ashley asked.

Gary just looked at her and smiled, "Oh, yeah. I was just looking for Ash, I never knew him to skip out on something that food was promised at."

Ashley started to say something but stopped. Gary was amazed at her, he had to get to know this girl better. She may be his only hope.

At 10 o'clock Misty noticed that Gary and "Ashley" were still dancing. "Hey Brock, do you think that maybe they might, well," she left the sentence unfinished because she didn't want anyone to find out that Ashley was the mysteriously missing Ash.

"Nah, Ash is probably just doing it to humor Gary. At the strike of twelve Ashley is gonna disappear forever and Ash will magically appear claiming to have fallen asleep or something like that."

At 11:50 Ashley looked at the clock and saw the time. "Um, Gary, this has been great but I have to go."

"Wait, can I have your number or something? I'd like to see you again sometime."

She blushed a deep red, "I'm sorry but no. I've really got to go now. Goodbye."

She took off toward the house and ran inside. Gary chased after her, he felt someone grab his wrist and turned to see Misty, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

He sighed, "Nowhere I guess."

He felt something slip in his hand and when he looked at Misty she had already ran off and was sitting at a table talking to Tracey. He looked at what she had put in his had to find a small white piece of paper that said, "**Ashley's # is 946-238-7492. Wait about four days to call.**"

Gary smiled and immediately put the number into his phone when he noticed someone approaching him.

At 12:14 He saw Ash in his regular blue jeans and a nice t-shirt and of course had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So Ashy-boy, you finally decided to show up eh?" he laughed.

Ash flustered, "Me and Pikachu got caught up looking at different battle strategies."

"Well, the party's almost over so unless you already have plans wanna catch up for a while?"

"Sure, sounds great," he said smiling.

**~~~lol~~~**

**There will be a second chapter. I really hope you liked it! Also, anyone (excluding ka-squiggle) that gets my obscure Mortal Instruments reference wins some sort of prize that will be named at a later date. Know what, I'll let you tell me what you won! YAY! Lol But remember…I forgot what I was gonna say…**

**Press it…O.O**

**|  
>\**


End file.
